Kappa
by RiverOfCheese
Summary: Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa


Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa Kappa 


End file.
